Wonderful Tonight
by ZiaLiaLis
Summary: Inspired by Eric Clapton's song, Wonderful Tonight. R&R Please.


_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me in any way.**_

_**

* * *

**_Kyoko sits at the dressing table, brushing her now long and silky orange hair. From the mirror, she stares at her husband, worry obviously clouding her eyes. Diverting her gaze, she turns around and mumbles to herself softly. Should she go with the orange dress, the red one or the blue? Soon enough though, her attention was dragged back to the man at the other end of the room. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Observing what Tsuna wore, Kyoko made up her mind and walked over to the closet to take out a simple black dress with an orange waist ribbon.

As Kyoko walks up to Tsuna, her hands reach out to fix his tie. Tsuna smiles gratefully at her and the two share a moment of silence. A moment of understanding that they have each night he comes back. Each night he is wounded. Each night he recovers. Each and every night they share together. She places her hand gently over the wound he had received no less than one night ago - a gunshot to his stomach.

Closing her eyes, she replayed the night he came into the room. His suit bloody, his breathing ragged. Eyes half closed, mind not really where he was supposed to be. _Why are you here and not the hospital? _ She had wanted to scream. She couldn't. Not when she knew what he was there for- To make sure she was safe and sound. Seeing him like that, she could not drive him away so she pulled him into her embrace and treated the wound herself.

"_You look wonderful tonight,"_ he whispers, bringing her back to the present. His breath tickled her ears when he answered a question shoved at the very back of her mind.

Kyoko looks up and smiles, understanding the deeper meaning behind those words. Caressing Tsuna's cold, pale face, she replies, "Don't overexert yourself."

Tsuna holds his hand out for Kyoko and she gracefully accepts. They walk down the hallway, towards the anniversary party going on in the Vongola mansion's ballroom.

The double doors open, revealing the Decimo and his wife.

Eyes turn to gaze at them, marvelling in the air of gentle confidence they exuded. The more the guests stare, the fewer flaws they could see. The couple covered up the other's faults, making each other seem perfect. Not only perfect but also perfect for each other.

Whispers start to float around the room, some about his charms others about her daintiness. Each and every word said however, was complimenting them. The way they fit each other, the way they move and many more things. Men entranced by her beauty, women high on his handsomeness.

It is the middle of the party now as Tsuna and Kyoko sways in the middle of the ballroom. Kyoko could feel her husband's breath shortening. She glanced up at Tsuna worriedly yet he just smiles at her. His usual reassuring and calm smile that tells her he was fine and not to cause any ruckus. Leading her husband to their table, she smiles as the guardians fuss over their boss.

Her voice cuts through the soft hullabaloo the guardians made.

"_Do you feel alright?"_

Tsuna smiles once again. It was the smile that he always reserved for Kyoko.

"_Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_

Kyoko and Tsuna stands on the stage, attracting the guests' attention. Tsuna wobbled as he stepped up to speak, causing Kyoko to grip his hand firmly and step in front of him. The guests who noticed mumbles yet does not voice out their whispers. Kyoko smiles to the guests, causing them to once again wonder about her. She closes the party with a few words; word of thanks from all the Vongola members and how she was grateful they had enjoyed the party as much as she enjoyed preparing it. With a final goodnight to the guests, Tsuna and Kyoko walk out the doors first.

Tsuna stumbles through the private corridor leading to their room. A corridor no one else is allowed to walk on unless they had special permission or it was an emergency. Kyoko supports her husband, frowning as she watches his face contort as the blood loss from before causes his world to spin once again.

Tsuna rummages in his pocket and gives the room key to her. Kyoko holds the room key gingerly, her attention slightly distracted by the fire dancing on the key.

Unlocking the door, she helps Tsuna to the bed.

Just as she was about to turn off the lights, she hears him murmur the final lines to one of her favourite songs.

"_My darling, you were wonderful tonight. Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."_

_

* * *

__**A/N**_**:** Uhm. Yea. Kind of different from my usual writing style… I heard my parent karaoke-ing the song "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton and I was just inspired to write this. I went for a gentler feel with this story, one that's open and leaves it for the readers to have their own interpretation of the character's feelings. I think I kind of screwed up though. The story seems shallow… or maybe that's just me.

On a side note, I know I should be updating SWC but I just reached a mental block with that story. I've been trying to write it out but I just can't. I don't know how the next chapter should go and... yeah. Also, I've just been back from a long Hiatus because of exams, overseas travelling, Checkpoint, mock checkpoint, Global exchange programme and a whole pile of homework. Yeah.

**EDIT: **Minor changes made to grammatical errors and other minor details.


End file.
